Captain Vidal
Captain Vidal is the main antagonist of the 2006 epic fantasy hit movie, Pan's Labyrinth. He is portrayed by Sergi Lopez. History Captain Vidal, Ofelia's new stepfather and father of Carmen's unborn child, is the son of a famed commander with the same name who died in Morocco, who believes strongly in fascism and was assigned to root out any anti-fascist rebels. When Ofelia met Captain Vidal after she and her mother Carmen arrived at the mill, she tried to greet him nicely with a simple handshake. But Vidal firmly grabbed her left hand and tells her that she'd always give out a left handshake. From that moment on, he shows severe dislike for the girl. Later one night, Vidal's cruelty and sociopathic nature is revealed when he brutally and mercilessly murders two innocent farmers who had been detained on suspicion of being rebel allies. Ofelia becomes worried about her mother, whose condition is worsening. The faun gives Ofelia a mandrake root, which instantly begins to cure her mother's illness. Meanwhile, Vidal becomes increasingly vicious, torturing a captured rebel and then killing the doctor who euthanized the tortured prisoner to stop his pain. Vidal catches Ofelia tending to the mandrake root, and Carmen throws it into the fireplace, where it then begins to writhe and scream in agony. Instantly, Carmen develops painful contractions and dies giving birth to a son. Vidal eventually discovers that his maid, Mercedes, is a spy, and he captures her and Ofelia as they attempt to escape. Ofelia is locked in her bedroom, and Mercedes is taken to be tortured; however, she frees herself, badly injures Vidal with a knife, and flees into the woods, where her brother Pedro and his fellow rebels rescue her. The faun returns to Ofelia and gives her one more chance to prove herself. He tells her to take her baby brother into the labyrinth. Ofelia steals the baby after sedating Vidal; although enduring massive blood loss and disoriented, the evil man continues to chase her through the labyrinth while the rebels attack the mill. The faun tells Ofelia that the portal to the underworld will open only with an innocent's blood, so he needs a drop of her brother's blood. Ofelia refuses to harm her brother, and eventually Vidal finds her, seemingly talking to herself as the faun is not visible through his eyes. The faun leaves Ofelia to her choice. As a result Vidal takes the baby away from her, then pulls his gun and shoots her immediately after. When he leaves the labyrinth, the rebels and Mercedes are waiting for him. Knowing that he will die, he calmly hands Mercedes his son. He takes out his pocket watch, ready to break it, and tells Mercedes to tell his son about his exploits, reflecting on his own father's death. Mercedes refuses, telling him that his son will never even know his name. Pedro draws his gun and shoots Vidal in the right cheek, killing him. Vidal died in retribution of not only the safety of the boy, but also the murder of his loving sister, Ofelia. Personality Captain Vidal was a sadistic and ruthless madman who killed, tortured and defiled for sheer enjoyment or revenge. Obsessed with fathering a son, he cared little for anyone or anything, had no compassion for human life and was rarely depicted as anything other than a force of great evil. Videos Captain Vidal Kills Civilians-Pan's Labyrinth The Stuterrer Counts to Three-Pan's Labyrinth Captain Vidal Dies-Pan's Labyrinth Gallery Captain Vidal evil grin.png|Captain Vidal smirking evilly as he interrogates his hostages Captain Vidal's first meeting with Ofelia.png|Captain Vidal's first meeting with Ofelia Captain Vidal intimidating Ofelia.jpg|Captain Vidal threatening Ofelia Captain Vidal killing a peasant.png|Captain Vidal killing a peasant Captain Vidal and his thugs.png|Captain Vidal and his thugs Captain Vidal torturing Mercedes.png|Captain Vidal grinning evilly as he tortures Mercedes Captain Vidal enraged.png|Captain Vidal enraged Captain Vidal slashed across the face.png|Captain Vidal slashed across the face Captain Vidal shooting Ofelia.png|Captain Vidal shooting Ofelia Captain Vidal's defeat.png|Captain Vidal's defeat Category:Fascists Category:Movie Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Delusional Category:Live Action Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Parents Category:Defilers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Category:Complete Monster Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Greedy Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Gaolers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Abusers Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Soldiers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Provoker Category:Successful Villains Category:Mental Illness Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Envious Villains Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic villain Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Nazis Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Murderer Category:Mature Category:Thugs